


Chasing Tail

by coplins



Series: Packrunners [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Conversations, Knotting, M/M, Tail Sex, temporary noseblindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coplins/pseuds/coplins
Summary: Gabe and Dean get along like peas in a pod and in the conversations that happen during knotting, something Dean's longed to hear is revealed.





	Chasing Tail

**Author's Note:**

> We're getting closer, folks! ;) 
> 
> Beta read by my awesome Beta [YouCantKeepMeDown](http://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown). (And Grammarly.) Any remaining mistakes are my own.

* * *

“Damn it, kitto, will you _stop laughing_?” Gabe scolds, barely keeping it together himself. 

Dean pops off but has to finish laughing before he can answer. “I'm _trying_. Maybe it'd be easier if you'd keep your tail _still_.” Gabe’s tail has turned out to be very sensitive. It's just a short, snubby thing. About a hand’s width long, its end looking like it’s been lopped off which Gabe swears it hasn’t. It doesn’t look too different than a short dick, shape-wise.

“I would if I could. But what you’re doing feels nice. It makes me happy and when I’m happy that thing does whatever it wants,” Gabe chortles. It’s hard not to laugh when even now the snubby little tail keeps patting Dean’s cheek, happily wagging. It makes no sense to Dean. Their closest relatives are wolfcats. The wolfcat looks more like a big cat than a wolf. It doesn’t wag its tail when it’s happy - dogs do. And they’re very far removed from doglike canines, evolutionary speaking. So the uncontrolled wagging is one of those things that Dean accepts like ‘just is’, and Sam might spend years trying to figure out.

Gabe had finally given in to let Dean experiment with his tail and it turns out Gabe _loves_ getting it touched. Its underside is ticklish and it’s too sensitive for pain to feel good, so no biting. Aside from that? Anything goes. From stroking it like a dick, caressing it with featherlight fingertips, licking it. Dean even tried putting it inside of him which felt strange but awesome since it made Gabe laugh and the tail wag furiously. Now he’s trying to give it a blowjob, which, while it feels good for Gabe, is next to impossible with the thing wagging in Dean’s mouth. Dean sniggers. “You know, I might have to abandon this as a lost cause. Besides, my need for your knot is starting to get pressing again.”

The words are barely out of his mouth before Gabe flips from his belly onto his back, then launches himself at Dean, felling him backwards and pressing him down in the soft, lush grass with a growl and a smirk. Dean howls with laughter. He’s been laughing for the greater part of the day. Gabe’s not just funny, he’s fun too. Creative, smart, sensitive and fearless - everything you can ask for in a partner. He hoists Dean’s legs over his shoulders and pushes in, cutting Dean’s laughter short as Dean instead mewls and grabs at Gabe to pull him closer. After that talking and laughing is put on the backburner while Gabe fucks him roughly until they both have come once and Gabe’s firmly lodged inside of him. “Lucky thing you kept the condom on,” Dean remarks breathlessly as they settle lying on their sides face to face and Gabe stretches to reach one of the brown paper bags with burgers that they got at a drive-thru earlier.

“Luck has nothing to do with it,” Gabe answers and hands him a burger. It’s cold, but Dean happily digs in either way. During Heats you lose your sense of hunger but need to eat a lot because of all the energy you’re burning. A good partner, like Gabe, made sure you ate and drank properly despite being knotted up most of the time.

Gabe’s a good driver. One would never have thought that considering how they met. He’s very aware of his surroundings and drives carefully in city traffic. ‘Don’t hurt anyone with it’ his dad had said before giving him a car and Gabe took him at his word. Once they came out of the city to open road, however, Gabe had floored it and given Dean one hell of a thrill ride. He’s bought what at the time had seemed like an insane amount of takeaway at the drive-thru, but now, hours later, they have eaten the greater part of that food. Gabe is good in a lot of ways. A thought strikes Dean. “Fucking hell! You know what I just realised? I haven’t seen your flare! I have this motto - no food, no flare, no fuck. It’s insane but I haven’t even thought of your flare until now.”

Gabe grins and flares for Dean. His eye colour doesn’t actually change much colour-wise. He’s got whiskey coloured eyes and his flare remains a whiskey golden, like sunlight filtering through a glass of the honey coloured liquid. “It’s not that strange. Scent is the trigger for most of our primal communication so when you kill that we need to think, to do consciously what we otherwise would do instinctively.”

“Really? I had no idea.”

“Yup. My brother? The noseblind one? He had to learn all the behaviours that came naturally to the rest of us. Since he has to remember to do all those things without necessarily understanding why, he ends up doing them a bit backwards sometimes. He once described it as playing with dolls. Everyone else insists the dolls are there and that they can see them, but he just pretends he has an invisible doll and only knows if he’s playing the game right based on other people’s reactions. Then now and then someone will remark ‘Why are you holding your doll upside down?’”

Dean sniggers and finishes his burger. “Damn, that must be hard. It’s the total opposite of what I experienced when I came to New York. The city holds so many scents it was like being hit with a sledgehammer. I had headaches and felt almost like I had vertigo the first few days. Back home in the small country town where I’m from you strained yourself to pick up as many scents as possible. Walking around you asked yourself ‘who has walked here the last hour?’ But here, sniffing the air asking the same question, the answer comes like shouted through a megaphone; ‘ _ **FUCKING EVERYONE!!!**_ ’ So it's more about learning to ignore scents.”

Gabe laughs and hands him a bottle of water to wash down the burger with. “Yeah. That’s why I prefer places like this. There are a lot of scents but most remain the same so you can pick up the differences.” They’ve gone far from the city and have taken refuge in a lush forest glen with a small pond. The nature around them is gorgeous and the sun warms their naked bodies. “My brother has had a couple of rough patches but he’s adapted pretty well and we’ve got his back. Plus, in his line of work, his handicap is to an advantage.”

“Oh yeah? What does he work with?”

“Human resources. You’d be surprised to find how much scent influence us. Like how much more difficult it is to fire somebody who stinks of distress. Or how often whether or not the recruiter likes your smell makes them hire you before someone who’d be better suited. So my brother’s disadvantage in life makes him better suited to make good, fair decisions regarding personnel.”

“That’s awesome. I’d totally book an interview while I was in preheat, for that exact reason. Influencing by scent, I mean.”

“Why preheat? Why not when in Heat?”

“Because Alphas go nuts for preheat too, but I’m still fully comfortable and not quite as desperate for a knot as I am while in Heat. So I’d be holding all the Aces.”

Gabe chuckles and starts eating a burger of his own. It hasn’t passed Dean by that Gabe keeps seeing to Dean’s needs before his own. “You sure didn’t come off as desperate to me,” Gabe remarks, chipmunking his answer around his burger.

“Oh yeah?”

“No. First with the ‘Are you sure you’re tall enough to enjoy this ride, Chip?’ Then making sure I knew how to please you and demanding a seat to keep you comfortable. Felt like I was on the edge of being turned down all the way up until you actually started to unbuckle your belt. I’ve been with Omegas desperate for a knot and I end up just feeling sorry for them because you know it’s not going to end well for them when they go for any Alpha.”

Dean chuckles. “Yeah, no. I admit, I lower my standards if it’s just about a public transport or waiting rooms. But I’m never too desperate to be picky. Not gonna lie, I’ve done mistakes. I’m a hedonistic fucker and I enjoy sex even out of cycle. Of course I’m gonna end up having some bad hookups that I coulda done without. But that’s what being young and inexperienced is about, right? You meet new people and through your interactions with them, you get to know yourself. And the better I know myself the less time I waste with the wrong people.”

“That’s a sound way of looking at the walk of shame,” Gabe says with a grin.

Dean sniggers. “It’s only a walk of shame if the Alpha was beneath me or a waste of time.”

They take a pause from talking for a while because Gabe’s getting ready to come again and the little bugger is a passionate lover. Short or not, he has no problem reaching Dean’s neck gland and remembers to jerk Dean off while he's at it. His dark purr to Dean's vocal pleasure gives Dean goosebumps. Afterwards, they lie panting, Dean on his belly with Gabe on top of him. Gabe’s belly is a bit pudgy and fits perfectly into the dip in Dean’s lower back.

“Hey, Gabe. Can I ask you something?”

“Is it about the lockpicks?” That makes Dean burst out laughing again. He’s high on all the feel-good hormones all this laughing has released in his body. Gabe’s a real hoot. “I’m not a thief, I swear,” Gabe goes on despite Dean’s laughter. “It’s for prank purposes. One of my brothers taught me how to use them.”

“It’s _not_ about the lockpicks,” Dean chortles. “You’re not mated, right?” He’s taking it for granted, but since he can’t smell it he has to ask. Not that it in any way would stop Dean from saying yes when he’s courted by someone. Even those who believe in truemates are not always faithful, but it’s not his responsibility to uphold promises of complete monogamy if they’ve made them. Primals, Progs, and sometimes even Conservatives are known to have open relationships. Monogamously mated pairs may be okay with making exceptions for relief-sex like during a commute when they or their partner need/help someone out. That’s not even counting Packrunners who may have several mates, and where a roll in the hay with a stranger might be what leads to the expansion of a pack. Dean isn’t gonna tell people how to live their life.

“No, I’m not,” Gabe confirms.

“ _How_ are you not mated? Seriously. At first I just thought, ‘Man, this guy’s a trip.’ But you’re prime mate-material. You’re funny, smart, creative, caring, perceptive, successful, quirky… I could go on and I haven’t even known you a full day. Are you looking for a truemate and turning good candidates down? If so, I’ve got news for you. There ain’t no such thing as truemates.”

Gabe makes a happy little chirping noise and buries his nose in the crook of Dean’s neck. Dean can feel Gabe’s face getting hotter even without seeing it. That he’s blushing is adorable and cements Dean’s reading of him as vulnerable. Under all that joking and mischief lies a soul that is very empathic and sensitive. “Well, the tail hasn’t helped,” Gabe jokes.

“That’s just stupid. The tail totally goes on the plus side.”

“Most don’t agree. Some do, or some don’t care, but many find it a bit gross.”

“Then they’re dumb and you’re better off without them anyway. But seriously, Gabe. That can’t be the only reason?”

Gabe turns serious. He’s quiet for a bit, seeming to think carefully before he answers. “I’m not looking for a truemate… but finding a good mate is not an easy thing to do. First, they need to like me and my tail. And then they have to be male because one of my brothers aren’t into girls. Then―”

“Brother? What’s he got to do with it?” Dean interrupts, heart suddenly beating fast because he can think of one reason and if― 

“I’m a Packrunner,” Gabe admits.

“No shit!?!” Dean flips around to look at Gabe, momentarily forgetting they’re knotted and that a hasty move like that won’t have the desired effect. Instead he tips Gabe off and ends up lying half on top of him on his back, then has to laugh at Gabe’s startled yelp. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to do that. Wait.” A little cooperative reshuffling finally puts them face to face lying on their sides. “How big’s your pack? Are your brothers part of it? Are they mated? Are they looking to be? Are you at full capacity?”

Gabe grins at him in wonder. “You’re a Packrunner too? Damn. Just when I thought you couldn’t get more perfect. No, we’re not at full capacity. Not even close. We’re a family pack of five Alphas, none of us currently mated but all hoping to be someday. We want kits and we want to keep up the Packrunning life. Finding someone who matches the criteria is hard in this day and age. Honestly, the whole truemate thing is what makes it the hardest. There are a lot of people out there that have no problem with the idea of converting to a Packrunning Lite™ lifestyle, but draws the line at mating with more than one Alpha. The idea of letting a Patriarch mount them just because he’s a Patriarch is abhorrent to some.”

“Don’t they get that once you’re firmly Pack-bonded it’ll be a downright compulsion to want him?” Even more so when you’re an unmated Omega in a pack. Dean’s struggle to resist dad (and for dad to resist him) had been a lot harder than he likes to let on. Like the fact that when dad’s Rut started to synchronize with his Heat things had gone from bad to worse even if dad stayed at Bobby’s during Dean’s Heats and Dean found other Alphas to be with. The day Dean came home after his Heat was over, to walk into the strong scent of his dad’s Rut, it wasn’t that they were synchronizing that had made Dean realise he’d stayed too long and it was time to leave. It was that that the scent triggered his Heat back full force. He hadn’t even known that was possible. When Dean’s completely honest with himself he knows that he’d been looking at his dad as his Patriarch first and foremost and that the fact that dad’s his sire was just an insignificant little asterisk in the margin. It’s nature’s way of saying ‘Oh shit. You can’t wander? There’s no unrelated suitable partner? You know what, we can deal with one generation of inbreeding as long as you keep the species alive. We’re sure the next generation will be able to wander like they should.’ The longer Dean stayed, the stronger the compulsion became, to mate with the Patriarch of the pack he was the Main for.

“Nope,” Gabe answers, popping the P. “So. How ‘bout you, kitto? Unaffiliated, out searching for a new Pack?”

“Close. Part of a bachelor Omega pack. It’s just me and my little brother. Both unmated but hoping to find a couple of mates.”

“Oooo,” Gabe coos. “I see a beautiful thing happening here. Would you two be interested in going on a date with us next month sometime? I’d say sooner but we have business trips coming up that will make it hard to find a good time that works for all of us.”

“Hells yeah, I do! You’ve got my number now. Contact me and we’ll set it up.”

“You bet I’m going to!”

They grin at each other for a bit, then Dean realises something. “Oh. Could you perhaps also show me how the phone works? I’ve never held a cell phone in my life, and text-trolling your brothers sounds like something I don’t want to miss out on if I turn out not being able to figure it out myself.”

* * *

On Saturday Gabe gets a call from work on his work-phone. Something is going to hell with a product launch in Singapore or something. Gabe offers to stick around to for the rest of Dean’s Heat but looks so torn that Dean declines. Dean reasons that if they were mated they’d both prioritise doing their jobs well to care for the pack’s well being. Besides, if the date goes well they’ll get their chance to go at it again in the future. Gabe puts in his work number in Dean’s new phone, naming himself ‘Insanely Handsome Guy’. Gabe has given everybody in the phonebook weird names.

“But these are the ones you need to worry about. This is dad,” Gabe says and points out ‘The Big Man Himself’. “And these are my brothers.” ‘Does Not Approve’, ‘Gets Away With It’, and ‘Does The Right Thing’.

Dean sniggers and shakes his head. He instantly starts coming up with things he’d name Sammy if Sam had a phone. Names are not important anyway, scents are.

That’s why it comes as such a big surprise, a couple of hours later when Dean’s at home and newly showered, that when his sense of smell finally returns it’s not Gabe’s lingering scent he smells, but Michael’s. _Huh_ , Dean thinks, _I must have scent bonded more strongly with him than I realised if I can still smell it._

In the future when thinking back to the moment his sense of smell returned, he’ll facepalm at his own stupidity…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep commenting! :D I'll try to answer the backlog of your comments tomorrow.


End file.
